


Human Tradition

by techbilt



Series: Rules and Protocols Holiday Gift Fics 2018 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Christmas, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/techbilt/pseuds/techbilt
Summary: It's Christmas and Prowl wants to introduce Lockdown to a tradition Sari introduced him to via movies, a gift for Not-good-with-names-and-faces on Tumblr.





	Human Tradition

Winter had settled in Detroit.  The lakes were frozen, the roads were slick and most everyone was off the roads Prowl was not one of those lucky majority where they sat in front of a fireplace keeping warm and drinking warm oil - or in the humans case hot chocolate or tea.  The black and gold motorcycle drove through the cold streets snow flying around his frame. This wasn’t any kind of weather appropriate for a motorcycle. All motorcycles had been packed away this time of year.

The whole state was under a state of emergency the snow storm was bad and yet here was Prowl snuck out of the factory they had taken refuge in thanks to professor Sumdac and was off to his secret lover.  He wouldn’t dare tell his comrades, it’s not like they would have approved. Prowl didn’t expect them to approve. Prowl wasn’t even sure if he approved of the  _ relationship _ himself.  

Lockdown had given him the location of where he had parked the Death’s Head.  a few more minutes down I-75, and then a few more minutes driving down the road then he’d be able to warm up with in the Death’s head.  This really was not the weather to be a motorcycle in. But he didn’t get to see his lover very often. With them being - not on opposing sides but different sides.  His lover a neutral, Prowl an Autobot. 

Prowl was glad when he was able to pull up into the old Toys R Us parking lot. The ship was cloaked as per usual and with a little fumbling the black and gold autobot was able to get into the ship.  Once inside he took a minute to shake off the slush and snow that had piled onto him. 

“Lockdown?” shouted Prowl at the entrance of the ship.  “Lockdown you home?”

Prowl made a quick glance through the entryway.  No sign of Lockdown anywhere in the ship. But the ship  _ was _ on earth.  It hadn’t shot him yet.  So far things were going okay.  He had never been on the ship without Lockdown before.  It was a weird experience. The ship made creaks and noises even sitting still - likely from the wind and snow pounding the ship.  Prowl hoped that whatever Lockdown had stopped for on the planet wasn’t going to cause him too much more trouble. He was already late.  But it did gave him a bit of time to decorate.

Sari, their human liaison had introduced them Earth holidays and customs.  Most of which Prowl enjoyed greatly. He was actually curious to try this one out.  One he had recently seen in a movie Sari had shown the team in the last week. Movie night had been filled with christmas and holiday movies.  Prowl didn’t mind the movies. But he did want to introduce Lockdown to the mistletoe tradition. 

So Prowl took it upon himself to make some mistletoe, not real mistletoe, no he wasn’t sure where he would be able to get it this time of year, and it's not like humans accepted Cybertronian Currency - not that he had any anyway.  He had taken two leaves from a houseplant he had given Lockdown the last time he had been on earth and Prowl had been able to sneak away and see him. 

With the leaves plucked Prowl took a package out of his subspace, another gift for the Bounty Hunter, the red ribbon surrounding the gift and he took out one of his sharp weapons and cut the ribbon down to a more manageable size to wrap around the leaves.  He’s also carefully run the blades down each end of the ribbon causing to curl up. Creating the red ‘berries’ that traditional mistletoe had. Now all Prowl had to do was hang it over the door way.

Prowl carefully moved the de-ribboned gift off to the side, so that way when Lockdown finally came home he wouldn’t trip over it.  Prowl slowly wandered through the ship, he knew his way through a lot of the ship, Galley, wash racks, entertainment room, captains quarters.  He didn’t dare enter the other rooms on the ship. He wasn’t sure what was on the other sides of the doors. It was kind of an unspoken agreement Prowl had.  He didn’t ask Lockdown about Megatron, or what was behind the doors, Lockdown didn’t ask about the Autobots nor where Prowl stayed or the Autobot base.

He went through the galley drawers attempting to find any kind of adhesive.  He found something that could be useable. Old energon. It had coagulated, Prowl poked the sludge testing the stickiness of the substance before he would decide to use it as an adhesive.

He took as much as two digits could carry before returning to the doorway near the foyer of the ship.  He slapped the coagulated goop of energon on the top of the door way and pressed the makeshift mistletoe into the goop.

“Why is there a ceiling booger hanging from my ship?”

Prowl had not expected Lockdown to reappear as he was placing the home made mistletoe.  He had jumped and his spark skipped a beat. “Ah! Hi.”

Prowl knew it was awkward but what else was he supposed to say?

“Prowler, Ceiling booger, explain please,” said Lockdown point from Prowl to the ‘booger’.

“Oh… it’s a human thing.  Basically you stand under it,” said Prowl taking position under the mistletoe, then grabbed Lockdown right arm.  Pulling him under the plant as well. “You wait for someone else to stand under it, and then you,” started Prowl as he pulled the taller mech down closer to his height, planting a chaste kiss on Lockdown white lip plates.

Lockdown hummed as the kiss was broken too soon after beginning.  He smirked to his smaller partner. “Maybe these earthlicans are on to something.”  He pulled Prowl close into his frame, as he continued the tradition. Servos wandered between the black frames.  Optics and processor on anything other than the area around them. Even as the booger that held the plant up fell onto Lockdowns back.  It was the only thing that broke their kiss that time.

“Guess it's time for a bath eh Prowler?”  Prowl only smiled back, happy to have this time to spend with his lover.


End file.
